Imprinting
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: After dealing with war death and betrayal it's time for Harry and Hermione to relax and get away from it all...only if the supernatural world would let them. Rated M to be safe NOT FOR EDWARD, BELLA, ALICE, OR SAM FANS and all the credit goes to Avain1991 for the original story! Hope you enjoy A/N: Couples (Harry x Leah, Jacob x Hermione x Seth)


**Imprinting**

 **Summary: After dealing with the war, death and betrayal it's time for Harry and Hermione to relax, get away from it all… only if the supernatural world would let them. Rated M and just to be safe NOT FOR EDWARD, ALICE OR SAM FANS… Major Bashing ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TROUBLED TRIO WEASLEY'S MOLLY, RONALD ADND GINERVA WEASLEY MAJOR BASHING all the credit goes to Avain1991 for the original story and letting me adopt this story. I can't wait to write and see how this story goes. I'm going to skim a few words here and there but, hopefully you guys will enjoy ^_^**

 **Chapter One: New Home!**

The almost squawk like sound of the announcer's box in the Port Angeles airport was the first thing that Harry Potter heard as he stopped off the platform Harry ignored it as he grabbed his things, and walked out into the rain with an umbrella to cover. Harry was tired the war against Voldemort was over for six long months before the new troubles began mainly in the form of three individual's names Weasley, and a temporary Minister named Umbridge. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley tried to make Harry and his best friend, his sister but, blood Hermione Granger little more than mindless slaves that kept them in easy money.

Ron also wanted Hermione to try and despite Harry thinking that the two of them were interested in each other romantically when Harry and Hermione discovered their plot to use the power of a Pureblood family to force them both into marriages. However, before they could do that they had to make sure their godson Teddy was safe with his grandmother Andromeda who helped them get away only they got attacked by the Aurors under Umbridge's orders they killed Andromeda the last family that Harry had left from Sirius side of the family besides Malfoy—Harry recorrected himself Draco as he's now his cousin in law by marrying Aqua Hermione's older sister apparently they got together after he apologized to both Harry and Hermione they became the best of friends—then things got complicated in the Ministry and were demanded by Umbridge for trail for the deaths of Purebloods they had caused; this however got Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance towards the toad they had caused after threatening Hermione's family to death for being muggleborns. You can say it didn't suit well for both Harry and Hermione… it was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Both Harry and Hermione snapped their wands in front of the entire Ministry of Magic and apparated away to be honest the wands were for show after Ariel and Aqua took care of the Ministry causing everyone in chaos because of it thanks to their Slytherin friends Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Harry and Hermione had become proficient in wandless magic and preferred to use that method. With the help of Dan and Emma Granger the two made travel arrangements for only the two self-exiled magical people but, for Hermione's family as well. As for the Weasley's family—Arthur was betrayed, heartbroken and conflicted after hearing from his estrange ex-wife after hearing what Molly and their youngest children said about using a love and loyalty potion that he divorced Molly, disowned not only his ex-wife but, his two youngest children Ronald and Ginevra Weasley as he and his sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George wanted nothing to do with them. They are now moved out of the Burrow so the place got destroyed thanks to Fred's wife Ariel who happens to be Hermione's older sister.

You can say that Arthur and his five sons apologized furiously at Harry and Hermione hoping they didn't hate them either which they both waved them off stating that it wasn't their fault it was all Molly, Ronald and Ginevra's doing. Since then they kept in touch with brand new owls so no one can know the location since Molly and her now youngest children are disowned from both sides of the family—they're now known as _'Molly, Ronald and Ginevra no-name'_ as the whole Wizarding World wanted nothing to do with them either as they live in a small apartment that Tom had no choice but, to give them a home as he felt bad for the traitors—this time they had to work for it so Molly is working as a bar maid along with her children despite how everyone in the Wizarding World didn't want to be served by the traitors who dared betrayed the Noble and Ancient House of Potter including the Grangers family.

' _Still can't believe she kept the fact that she has two eldest sisters Ariel and Aqua or youngest brothers who are triplets Jay, Zander and Logan as a secret…but, then again…sixth year wasn't exactly the best time to be sharing things like that'_ Harry drifted off deep into his thoughts as he walked into the woods the travel plans were simple Harry would arrive first and find a home where he and Hermione would live with Teddy their godson then when the five Granger's arrive after selling of their house and practice the Grangers would reopen a practice after taking a business loan from Harry. Since Ariel and Aqua are both married—Aqua being the now Mrs. Malfoy—it was a big shock for both Harry and Hermione especially since Draco Malfoy was a bully to them over the years but, after he met Aqua let's just say he changed a lot over the years that they became best friends besides Blaise, Theo and Pansy that is.

As for Ariel, she's married to Fred who's living in Tokyo, Japan after Fred and George extended their store there; so far, they have four locations of their joke shop being very popular all over the world—they have one in England—in Diagon Alley being their first location, the 2nd location was Sydney, Australia (from Ariel's, Aqua's and Hermione's suggestion), the 3rd location was in Tokyo, Japan and the 4th location in Seattle, Washington near their family. As for George, he's happily married to Angelina who also moved with Fred and Ariel not wanting to be far from one another; as for Bill, he and Fleur moved to France to live near Fleur's family while Charlie and Arthur living in Romania. Teddy, being the godson of Harry and Hermione he's currently under watch from his godmother Hermione with her family so he's happily playing with Jay, Logan and Zander being the same age to one another at least Teddy would have some kids to play with. Andromeda would be joining them as well since neither of them wanted to leave her behind as she doesn't have any family left besides Draco.

Harry walked deeper into the woods to find a spot where no one would see him apparate to the closet town Forks, Washington.

' _Well, there are worst places we could've ended up… stupid dart board,'_ Harry huffed as it was Luna's idea to pick the place as she and Neville visited them as their both expecting their first child together as they both picked Harry and Hermione godparents to their child leaving them to happily accept—Harry sighed _'Speaking of Nev and Luna—I should find a place for them too as they want to move here with us, so much work in so little time. I bet Drake, Blaise, Theo and Pansy can help too I'm sure of it,'_ he thought to himself nodding to himself not realizing he was being followed by one of the wolves.

The family wanted to go somewhere no one would think to look. The only people who knew about it… was Arthur and his sons Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George… then there's Ariel, Aqua, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Neville and Luna. Harry sighed recounting in his head _'14 people the less people the better good thing they can keep a secret and won't betray us_ _,_ _'_ Harry chuckled lowly to himself.

Daniel Granger known as 'Dan' solved the problem by setting up two maps on the dart board between them. The first one of the map was the world which landed on North America—he remembered by his conversations that Sirius had family down here but, didn't really think about it until Hermione pointed it out on one of their deep conversations. Harry agreed so he and Draco looked it up since they're both family to one another. Luna however, smiled telling Harry to be the one to throw the dart first which landed on North America naturally then the second map of the states and towns much to Harry's surprise the second dart landed in Washington specially on the Olympian Peninsula. Port Angeles was too crowded in Harry's opinion which Draco agreed not liking crowded places; LaPush was a reservation for the Quileute Tribe and so the only option was Forks.

Everyone in the group agreed to keep silent no matter what after Hermione threaten to hex their buttocks which if anyone were to ask no one wanted to piss off the smartest witch of her age and went their separate ways until they meet again. Unfortunately, for Harry he had to be the one to check out the area first since he's the one that picked the location not noticing Luna's mysteriously smile.

' _Of course, I've got to get there first,'_ Harry thought before his internal danger radar went off making him pause and look behind him _'Ah shit_ _,_ ' he thought to himself again and saw a young man wearing all black, with brown hair but, his most promenade feature were his crimson eyes in the trees above him stood two women with the same red eyes one of the girls had flaming red hair and the other had blonde hair kept it long and curly.

"Vampires in Washington…you've got to be kidding me," Harry murmured shaking his head two of the three were surprised, the red head however was very good at keeping her face calm.

"Riley, Misty bring him to me alive and unspoiled…if possible. He'll make a great addition to the army," The red head said before vanishing.

"Get done with one war and they try to recruit you to the next one right off the bat," Harry replied with a tired sigh; before he lifted his left hand and hit Misty with a bludgeoning curse before dodging Riley's attack.

' _Untrained— '_ Harry snorted _'This is like dodging a Bludger,'_ he thought to himself. Riley was surprised that a human could dodge his speed before said human lifted his hand and again by sending him flying just like he had with Misty.

Harry decided to gain some distance when he turned to the blonde appeared and tried to turn at killing/capturing him.

"Wow, and I thought the last guy was untrained," Harry said out loud making the blonde growl and lunge making the mistake Harry was looking for "Incendio" he called out hitting the woman as he dodged her lunge making her burst into flames.

The girl tried to put out the flames but, they were burning too fast for her and in minutes she was reduced to ash "I can see why Victoria wants you for the army," Riley answered not showing the least concern for Misty's fate.

"Well … when you've got it…." Harry drifted off and was about to fight Riley when two large wolves rushed into the clearing one was reddish color while the other was light brown and both were facing Riley "Skinwalkers too! Bloody hell what is this place supernatural center or what?" Harry asked then was surprised when he got a chuckle out of the red wolf before the brown one barked at him …. her… it… Both wolves waited and were in position to protect Harry when a silver, chocolate brown, sandy brown, and grey wolf ran into the clearing and set up a circle around Riley.

"A whole pack of Skinwalkers… great … this is just my lucky day," Harry sarcastically replied as Riley looked around him seeing he was surrounded tried to run only for the red wolf to attack followed by the rest. The pack started ripping the Vampire to pieces.

' _Huh … nice to know someone that can rip into diamonds like skin with their teeth,'_ Harry thought to himself as the wolves started to pile up the body. Harry took out a zippo he had brought a while back grabbed some dry looking moss lit it up and threw it onto the pile setting it on fire for them so they wouldn't have to expose themselves to him and he didn't have to show off more magic then necessary or else Hermione will kill him.

"Thanks for the help but, you're a little late mate," Harry answered as he pointed at the first pile of ash making the smallest wolf (the silver one) go and investigate. Harry turned to the largest (the red one) "You the Alpha?" the red shook it's head in the negative "Ah…. Beta or second command?" this time he got an affirmative nod "Brilliant, great mind pointing me into the right direction…? I'm trying to find…." He started to say before he felt a strong surge of magic into the air and grasped his heart not in pain or fear. It was beating in happiness and … love... Harry looked to see the light brown wolf that had first entered with the red Beta was staring at him with human eyes filled with many emotions the most promenade was joy.

A few minutes earlier Jacob known as Jake and Leah his Beta were patrolling the woods—apparently, they were working together with Sam and his pack (sort of) although neither of them said much except patrol so it wasn't so bad at least Leah can find some peace to think without Sam reading into her mind—she wished the pack didn't had to read her mind in the same link between the wolves but, there was nothing she could do…

"Why are we going so far from our home anyway?" Leah Clearwater asked Jacob Black as they ran in their wolf forms.

"You heard Sam he thinks he caught the red-haired leaches trail out here and he wants to be sure… you can never know Lee," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Leah sarcastically; a bit skeptically as they ran until they did get a fresh trail it wasn't the red head but, it was defiantly a leach and something…

"Shit! An innocent is in danger" Jacob called out making every wolf but, Sam start to run into their area to help them.

All of them ran faster Jacob and Leah entered the area and kept their backs to the human "Skin walkers too! Bloody hell what is this place supernatural center or what?" the human said making Jacob chuckle.

"Jake so not the time!" Leah barked at him. Soon after the rest of the pack arrived to help, the two of them take down the leech eventually tearing him down to nothing but, pieces. The human took out a zippo and set the vampire on fire with some dry moss and started to talk to Jacob until Leah felt herself look at the human. He had messy black hair, bright green jade emerald eyes and was quite possibly… the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life…

Instantly the ties that held her to this world were visible to Leah and snapped every moment of pain or heartbreak _'Dad's death… Sam leaving me for Emily—_ ' every moment of self-hatred, being bitter over the breakup not understanding until _'Turning for the first time, possibility of being barren,'_ everything that had ever held her to others _'My family… the pack…'_ all of them snapped and latched onto the unknown man in front of her while the man grasped his heart at first Leah was scared that he would suffer a heart attack just like her father had… His face however showed that he wasn't in pain but, joy… he was happy as he looked at Leah in the eye neither man nor wolf could look away from each other.

Leah showed walking up to the human who followed her actions while the rest of the wolves moved away from them to give them a little privacy Leah haven't noticed she had shifted back until she felt the man's arm warp around her waist and held her close to him while her arms snaked around his neck. She didn't even notice that she was naked or that her 'imprint' magically put some clothes on her without her knowledge as they were too busy looking in each other's eyes green met brown before both leaned forward and shared a kiss neither noticing nor caring about the other wolves leaving the area—the silver one sparing a single glance back before running off. Leah moaned slightly when her imprint deepened the kiss and pulled her in so close she could feel his muscled chest through his shirt and his tongue graze her lower lip. She opened her mouth and started a tongue battle for dominance and when he won it just turned her on more moans that escaped her as their tongues tasted each other's mouth were from deep in her throat.

Harry broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck until he found her pulse point and started to nibble and suck on the area. Leah moaned out loud as he found her week spot she never understood why but if any man ever started kissing and nibbling her neck she'd start to turn to into a puddle of goo. The thing is though none of them ever found out about it this early "

"My—" Leah gasps out of her mind unable to form a complete sentence until she tried to snap herself out of it "My name is Leah," she couldn't help but, moan at this.

"Harry." Her mate said not letting up his onslaught against her neck.

"Wait…wait." Leah gasped out making Harry stop at once as he held her up and allowed her to take a few deep breathes. Once she was in the right mind again Leah pulled away slightly so she could consider his emerald green eyes she noticed that slight irritation in them showing he wore contact lenses "Harry…this was moving a little too fast," she told him.

Harry nodded once he was in the right mind again "Your right Leah we need to let this develop over time. Whatever this is… what the hell happen to us anyway?" he asked.

"It's call an Imprint it happens when one of the wolves find their mate, their one, soul mate whatever you want to call it."

"So basically, a soul bound?" Harry asked making Leah nod in agreement _'Huh…that would explain how I wound up here when I had left the choice up to fate?'_ he muttered to himself more than to Leah but she looked at him in confusion. "I threw a dart at a map to decide where I was going to go to get away from certain red-haired people I knew. I thought it was just random coincidence that brought me here." he explained making Leah nod in understanding.

"Well I guess I'm the first to say welcome to America."

"Actually, it's second the passport checker at the Seattle Airport beat you to it, but I liked hearing it from you."

"Big fat guy?"

"Nope woman with an attitude."

"Damn that was my second guess." Leah spoke up causing Harry to laugh, Leah followed behind before she laid her head on his chest just underneath his head and sighed when he placed his head on top of hers "It's been a long time…since I've been held like this. I've miss this,"

"What happened to the one that use to hold you?"

"He shifted into a wolf the first to do so actually…" Leah drifted off with a painful expression which Harry noticed "He broke the rules and told me everything, we were going to try and make it work but, then he met my cousin Emily…" with a sad tone as she couldn't finish but, Harry seemed to understand.

"Let me guess he _*imprinted*_ on her at first sight," Harry guessed causing Leah to nod at this against his chest making him hold her closer which she welcomed "Well at least you don't have to worry about that happening with me," he explained making Leah to laugh which she again welcomed.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For understanding. Most of the other guys don't."

"Are all the other wolves male?" Harry asked, this time Leah nodded ta this "Huh… talk about unique beauty…" he muttered making Leah relax before she decided she needed to come clean about something.

"Harry… my chances of getting pregnant…" Leah drifted off at this lowering her eyes sadly.

"I know. You can only get pregnant after every three months." Harry interrupted which made Leah pause all confuse.

"Huh what?" Leah looked confuse "You want to run that by me again?" she asked moving back by looking up into his eyes.

"Well according to studies female shape-shifters usually took on the fertility cycle of the animal they turn into in your case a wolf. Meaning that you will only become fertile in three months' time after you change and so on and so forth unless you're pregnant with a child or pup or whatever you want to call them."

"Wait a minute. What exactly would've happened in say one months' time?"

"Well you would've entered your Heat cycle and been able to become pregnant for about an entire week or two along with a great need to mate and create the next generation. After that if you weren't pregnant you'd have a regular period then continue on from there till three months later." Harry explained.

Leah smiled then outright laugh as she jumped into his arms again and gave him a heated kiss while Harry was wondering what he had done to earn it Leah pulled back smiling at him. "It may take longer than with a normal woman but I will carry your child someday my love."

"Leah was that what you were worried about?"

"Harry the idea of never being able to create a child something I've dream about since I was a little girl scared the hell out of me, but now I know it's still possible and I feel lighter than air right now!" Leah explained her smile still in place making Harry smile as well before he kissed her.

"Well then I'm glad I could bring that dream back to life for you." Harry replied as he just held his soul bond making her smile again a few happy tears leaking out of her eyes and running down her face.

"Now as much as I would love to stand here holding a naked woman the sun is starting to go down and we need to go somewhere for the night," Harry says making Leah look up to see he was right the sky was darkening and the sun was almost set "Tell me your address," he says making Leah look at him in confusion before telling him what he asked for once Harry had it that he nodded "Alright… hold on tight and take a deep breath…" he instructed and pulled her close "One….two…" he paused waiting for something it took Leah to minute to realize he was waiting for her to take that deep breath like he instructed and then Leah did "Three," he answered before the world turned dark and Leah felt like she was being dragged through a tube.

Meanwhile at the Clearwater residence Sue Clearwater had just listened to her son explaining why his sister wasn't home "So are you telling me she imprinted?" Sue asked again for clarification while Seth nodded t this.

"Yeah, not only that but, the she imprinted on was able to handle himself against two leeches mom and he didn't even freak out when he saw us which means he knows about the supernatural world,"

"Really…?" Sue pondering everything "Yes, I suppose he does… but, the real question is how was he aware of it and how was he made aware of it…. I have to wonder..." she drifted off remembering how heartbroken Leah was when she found out that Sam and Emily got together it took her whole power to hold herself back from not killing Sam for breaking her baby girl's heart—that was before she lost her husband Harry from a heart attack… "I'm glad she's able to move on it's about she did don't you think?" she asked.

Before Seth can answer they, both felt a wave of power making them turn as the sound of whip cracking was heard throughout the house as Leah and her *imprint* appeared out of thin air. Both Clearwater's were struck speechless while Leah was gasping for breath.

"You're doing better than most people love. The usual reaction is the loss of your last meal," the guy said as he held Leah up until she seemed to steady herself and was able to stand on her own feet again.

"What the hell was that?!" Leah asked the question all three Clearwater's wanted to know.

"That was called Apparation a little trick I picked up to help move long distances in a short amount of time." Harry said as he turned and finally noticed they weren't alone "Ah…. from the fact that you're wearing only shorts in this weather I'd guess it was safe to say you're one of the pack right?"

"I am…" Seth spoke up curious got the best of him "I'm also her brother,"

"Younger brother from the looks of you." Harry said barely noticing the attempt to intimidate him which didn't do unnoticed by the Clearwater family.

"And you are?" Seth asked

"It's considered polite for the one asking to introduce themselves first." Harry replied making Seth hang his head.

"Forgive my son Seth. I'm Sue Clearwater and you are?" Sue asked making Harry look at her and offer his hand to her

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you ma'am." Sue nodded as she shook Harry's hand and noticed the tall tale sigh of scaring leading up his arm. "It's considered rude to stare as well."

Harry said making Sue realize she'd been caught "Sorry it's just…"

"It's okay. I've got quite a few of those from my time in England." Harry said his eyes seeming to age long past his years which frightened Sue.

' _I've only ever seen that look from… oh good lord,'_ Sue thought to herself as Harry turned to Leah.

"Um …love is it common practice to be around your family naked," Harry asked as he titled his head with a grin "Because if it is I'm all for it," he grinned. Leah blinked her eyes confusion before realizing what he just said and screamed in horror as she ran as quick as possible up the stairs to get something to wear.

Harry laughed out loud as he looked at Seth again who had a smile on his face "Glad she _*imprinted*_ on someone who has a sense of humor," Seth chuckled while Harry snickered.

"I'm guessing the last guy didn't laugh much huh?"

"Ha, are you kidding Sam barely cracks a smile forgetting to laugh he's always too serious for his own good," Seth snorted at this.

Harry noticed his tone of voice "Why do I have a feeling you don't like this guy..."

Seth shifted uncomfortable "At first I did… " he drifted his eyes up the stairs where his sister last was "Sam and Leah were engaged they were going to get married that summer… but, then he disappeared, didn't come back two weeks later—he told Leah that he was a werewolf, ignoring the rules when he wasn't supposed to tell anyone…they were going to work it out … that was before….he saw Emily… let's just say it didn't work out very well," he explained.

"Wow…that must've been hard for Leah,"

"It was…after what happen I vowed to myself that if anyone who deserves happiness as much as the rest of us it's my sister… she doesn't deserve to get hurt like that even if it's not his fault… I never forgave him for that…"

Harry nodded at this "So… I'm guessing that he's the Alpha of the pack then?"

"Yep… first to turn so…"

Harry rubbed his chin deep in thought "Hmm… made his qualification pretty good huh?"

"Yeah… although it's been killing Leah to be around him so much… and I'm a bit surprised that Emily would agree to be with him… they used to be best friends before… Emily is our cousin,"

"Really…?"

"Yeah… they were going to be maid of honors to each other's wedding and well… yeah…"

"Well, I can understand that,"

"Yeah but, not only that though… no it's worse than that…" Seth drifted off knowing his sister Leah can hear their conversation being a werewolf herself "In our wolf like state all of us share a mental link and nothing is sacred or secret between us. Leah for the time was constantly bombarded with Sam's love for Emily… I nearly gaged when I saw that …for the rest of the us… what's worst is that we all felt her pain afterwards… I nearly wanted to kill for him that I really did but, Jake and Jared stopped me before I can do that… because we're very protective with her although Paul can be an ass he made it worse by taunting Leah. I nearly snapped because he can be total ass but, it sucks… seeing my sister in pain … "he explained as his expression looked sad while Harry had gone bug eyed at the idea.

"Well shit," Harry blurted out as he looked at the stairs once more making Seth nod at this "Why would Paul do that?" he asked.

"Paul's an ass," Seth snorted at this causing Harry to slowly nod at this "But, he means well in a cocky kind of way,"

"So, what brought you here to America?" Sue asked trying to get both teenagers boys off the sad subject even she knew that subject was sensitive for Leah—even though it wasn't Sam's fault for *imprinting* on Emily she knew it broke Leah's heart which broke her heart and her husband's Harry as he nearly wanted to kill Sam for betraying the Clearwater family.

"Well, my best friend and I felt the need to get out of Dodge due to a rather wretched lot. There is a family of red-haired people that believed that since they were what is called pureblood—pure born they had the right to govern the lives of those that weren't considered pure. Of course, that was before we found out what their real intensions were…" Harry drifted off with a hatred look on his face "We learned that the mother Molly and the two youngest children Ronald and Ginevra—used …something that was illegal where we're from—that torn the family apart. The father of seven children—Arthur with his five sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George want nothing to do with them—Molly, Ronald and Ginevra because of it. Of course, after almost 10 years of friendship with the youngest male of the family, along with some other things that I'll tell you both after I get to know you guys better," he explained while both Seth and Sue tried to work out what had happened.

"What exactly happen?" Seth asked.

"It's very complicated but, like I said I'll tell you once we get to know each other better. After that Hermione and I decided enough was enough and made plans to get away. We wanted there to be almost no chance of anyone finding us so we left a lot of choices up to chance one being a dart that was thrown at a world map then a country map to decide where we were running. I came here first to find a house where myself, Hermione, her parents, Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother and our godson Teddy, and her little brothers would live here in peace—Hermione's older sister Ariel and Aqua are both married so they're living in Tokyo, Japan. Aqua is married to Draco while Ariel is married to Fred one of the Weasley's—their one of the red-hair people that I told you about but, he's brilliant. George his twin brother living in Tokyo, Japan with his wife Angelina and their children—Bill and his wife Fleur are living in France to be near Fleur's family then Arthur the father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are living in Romania with Charlie then there's Percy—he transferred work jobs to the American Ministry since he doesn't trust either of them as much as we do—thanks to Hermione's connections he got the job right away once he stopped being a git he's a decent bloke once you get to know him though," he explained.

"Wow…." Sue whispered, "What about your parents?" she asked.

"Well… I don't know the procedure for moving graves overseas," Harry spoke up trying to make a joke but, all it did was create an awkward situation.

"You're an orphan?"

Leah's voice asked making Harry turn to see her wearing a pair of cotton sweats and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a nod "Yes, going on 17 years or at least this October 31rst will make it 17 years," he explained.

Leah walked up and hugged him tightly having to know that pain of losing one parent she couldn't imagine what it's like to lose both.

"Hey, I'm alright," Harry says having an idea an idea why Leah was reacting to this after seeing a family photo including a man that had to be her father but, from the looks of it he's no longer around.

"What… what exactly happen to them?" Seth asked truly wanting to know so he could understand the main who was now basically his brother in-law better; he seemed like a cool person to talk too and knew he'll get along with him very well.

"They were murdered by a crazed man who led a group of terrorist hell bent on taking over the country. It took 16 years but the man is finally being dealt with and is right now in his grave," Harry replied with a distant look on his face.

"Did you kill him?" Seth asked making Harry look down.

"No, I didn't," Harry drifted off at this "His weapon backfired and killed him when he tried to kill me. Ironic really isn't it since he used it to kill so many people you'd think he kept it in better shape. No, the only thing I have left to remember him by was this," he says lifting his bangs to show off a faded scar shaped like a lightning bolt "He gave me this the day my parents died and I've had it ever since I can remember," he cleared his throat lowering his bangs to cover the mark. The room was in shocked silence "For as long as I can remember I've been working on trying my damnedest to keep others from feeling my pain. When I turned eleven I was given a chance to learn…what really happen to my parents and—well you probably won't believe it until I show you," he cleared his throat once more making a duffle bag appear out of thin air and hit the ground much to the surprise of everyone there "You lot didn't really believe that Vampires and skin-walkers were the only supernatural beings in existence didn't you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Whoa…" Seth bugged out in shock "So… when you said weapon…?"

"His spell backfired and killed him instead while mine would've just made him lose his wand or focus tool."

"Which you don't seem to need."

"I don't need my wand—not since the summer I was on the run with Hermione while we tried to fight against Riddle… that was his name Tom Marvollo Riddle and his group were called Death Eaters,"

"So, you're a…?"

"The technical term is Wizard. Hermione is a first-generation Witch."

"Well that had to be interesting to learn." Seth spoke up making Harry laugh.

"Wait a minute. Earlier you said something about being 'pure born' what did you mean?" Sue asked making Harry sigh.

"Well I'm guessing the three of you aren't strangers to prejudice." Harry stated more then asked but the three nodded anyway "Well I'm sad to say the magical world is no different than the normal one. However, they don't discriminate over color of skin, religious belief, or anything of that nature. No, they discriminate over the lack of magical blood in your family line. There are three main types of people in the magical world Pure Bloods or people that can trace the magic in their families for centuries and have done everything to keep it that way…including marrying their own cousins." he explained making Leah and Seth groan in disgust while Sue shivered at the idea.

"Muggleborns or first-generation wizards and witches. And finally, Half-Bloods. Now in magical society Pure Bloods have all the power and they hate the other two types of magical people. Sound familiar at all?" Harry stated making the Clearwater family to nod at this "You see for Muggleborns or as they like to call them 'Mudblood' are even lucky enough to get a job after getting an education none of them have any kind of right to say in the government and are mostly treated as if they were little more than something smelly you stepped in," he explained making them all three almost growl at the idea "Half-Bloods like me didn't have much better either," he quickly added.

"What exactly is a 'Half-Blood'?" Sue asked already having a bad feeling about the answer.

"Well in my case I have a Pure Blood parent my father, and a Mudblood for a mother. So, by it all means I am tainted by her and I'm a Half-Blood. Others have just one magical parent and a normal person for the other parent, and finally some have what is call a Squib or non-magical person born into a magical family for a parent. Now the only reason I wasn't treated like most Half-Bloods was because of two reasons one I am the heir of a Pure Blood family who has a lot of money, and two I'm considered a hero in the world thanks to this scar on my forehead. I had absolutely no idea how bad Half-Bloods had it until after the second war of the magical world in which I fought, captured, and killed Pure Blood families that sided with Riddle or as he liked to be called Lord Voldemort."

"So that's the reason why you and Hermione ran from there?" Seth asked.

"No but that was a big part of the reason. We were friends with a Pure Blood by the name of Ron Weasley at first, we were led to believe that he and his family were on our side and wanted to help give everyone an equal footing instead we learned that they planned to use us to better their livelihood—his mother Molly practically forced me to marry their only female child and Hermione to marry Ron so they could get their hands on my money and use Hermione's genetics to strengthen their lines since she's the brightest witch of her age. That was before we also found out that Molly dose us—Hermione and myself with love potions which is a potion that forced someone to be with without a second thought making the current person they were in really in love—they also used a loyalty potion as they're loyal to the current by standard. We used that evidence to catch them red handed and took them into court—Arthur Molly's husband had no idea what was going on or with his youngest children so when he, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George found out in court they were disgusted that their own family would do such a horrid thing—Arthur being the head of the line of Purebloods in his family he disowned his now ex-wife Molly, and his two youngest children Ronald and Ginevra—When we told this to the court we didn't expect the result against us instead of them as they were the ones who toyed and used our feelings because of it. After we learned about the results Hermione and I decided to leave our plan was finalized after a woman named Dolores Umbridge or as we like to call her 'Umbitch' tried to have us imprisoned for fighting for our lives against Purebloods and winning. Our friends Draco Malfoy who's my cousin through my godfather with his three friends Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson who are also Purebloods—they're on our side and got enough evidence the Wizarding Court to listen what they had to say like Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy are from a Noble and Ancient House—Blaise Zabini being a Noble and Ancient House, Theo Nott being the Noble and Ancient House and Pansy Parkinson being a pureblood, noble and ancient house too but, I'm not sure I have to ask her about it but, anyway they all helped us got away—Draco being the brother in-law to Hermione as he's married to Hermione's older sister Aqua they helped us plan and flee the country undetected—" Harry took a deep breath drinking some water since it's a long story and continued "When we learned of that the two of us snapped our wands, I transferred all of the Potter and Black family money and assets to another location where they can't their money grubbing mitts on it, and here I am where Hermione and her family will join me in three days' time. Right now, however they are in Australia closing their dental practice and getting their affairs in order and the rest of the Weasley's are scattered all over the world we keep in touch however so no one not even their ex-family members Molly, Ronald and Ginevra no-name or anyone in the Wizarding World except a few of our closest friends doesn't know our location and like to keep that way," he explained.

"What's stopping them from coming after you guys?" Seth asked knowing that if a fight was to be held, Leah, himself and the rest of the pack would help fight in it.

"The fact that every magical country in existence disagrees with them. Hence why they haven't tried to get myself or Hermione transported back they know no one would send us back to them. For all their power they are still on a little island compared to the rest of the world."

"So how do you know you're hidden from them?" Leah asked this time making Harry laugh again.

"Because while they have magic the magical society of the U.K became very lazy they quite literally are stuck in the Dark Ages. In fact, the only tracking method they had was called the Trace which vanished as soon as a Witch or Wizard turned 17. Even then there were ways for Pure Bloods to get around it." Harry tiredly says before he suddenly yawned and stretched out "Sorry…. long day and equally 11 hours long flight coming here," he explained as Sue just nodded at this.

"Leah get him to bed now I'm trusting you to keep…"

"Mom relax Harry looks like he's dead on his feet besides we both already agreed that we need to get to better know one another before we take that step." Leah replied as she wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and led him upstairs and into her room. Once they reached to her room Harry yawned again before he took off his shirt as well, then his shoes and socks before lying down on Leah's bed and setting his contacts case on the bedside table however Leah removed her sweats showing a pair of cotton panties before joining him. Leah brought the blanket over them knowing that while she ran a higher temperature than most people Harry did not.

Harry wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close allowing her to snuggle into his side while her head was on his chest. "Good night Harry." Leah whispered.

"Good night Love." Harry whispered before closing his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately Leah looked up at him and smiled before getting comfortable and falling asleep herself.

Meanwhile down in another kitchen a group of golden eyed people were sitting together looking at the pixy like young woman in the family. "Alice what's wrong?" Her mate Jasper asked Alice had been acting weird all day…well weirder than normal that is.

"A rather disturbing thing. One minute I'm seeing a man with messy black hair and eyes like emeralds then he vanishes, soon followed by Bella and her future. I don't know who this man is but something about him will disrupt the future that I have been seeing for the last two years."

"Do you know what about him will disrupt the future?" Carlisle asked

"No. Now every time I try to see him all I get are flashes of a battle field. Whoever he is he's seen war and bloodshed what's worse is I was able to pick up the feelings of betrayal which means…"

"We've got a warrior who's currently has no loyalty to any side and is here on our land…" Jasper spoke up with a war general tone which Rosalie and Emmett notice while Edward grew quiet "Which means he can be more dangerous than Jane when she's having a bad day," he explained thinking about what he had been like when he had first gone out for himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about to no loyalty part he vanished much like Bella does when she fraternizes with the dogs." Alice said which disturbed them even more

"Should we be worried about this man?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice said the irritation at having to admit such a thing was clear in her voice but everyone turned to Jasper since he was the best one to ask about this.

"I believe that if he is associated with the Quileute's we might have nothing to fear unless we provoke him into a fight. Although that might also be the best way to figure out just how much of a warrior he is." Jasper pointed out instantly making Emmitt smile at the idea.

"So, we might have a new sparring partner?" Emmitt asked sounding like a kid at Christmas which made Rosalie roll her eyes before she slapped him over the head. "Ow!" Emmitt moaned as he rubbed the back of his head which made Rosalie smile a bit before she looked at Jasper

"Is he a serious threat to our lives?"

"No. As long nothing happens to make him think we are a danger to innocent lives we will be just fine." Jasper said missing the look Alice and Edward shared which had not been missed by Rosalie not liking that look but, held her tongue.

The next morning Harry woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and in an unfamiliar room which normally made him twitchy but then the weight snugged into his chest making him look and barely make out the image of Leah.

"Oh, that's right." Harry said out loud before he summoned his glasses and put them on now while he was using to contacts and barely felt them at times he just felt like going back to the basics. He smiled as he looked down at Leah and started to run his hand through her short black hair which seemed to make her almost purr as he did this. "I thought you shifted into a wolf not a cat." he teased which made Leah give a slight growling sound which just made Harry laugh before he looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw the time. "Love we need to get up."

"No…" Leah growled making Harry roll his eyes.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be jet lagged not the other way around. It's almost nine in the morning." Harry said but Leah was being stubborn and decided to bury her head in his chest which just made Harry raise an eyebrow at her action giving a devilish smirk on his face "I give… but, you're asking for it," he announced.

Down in the kitchen Sue was finishing up a message for Leah from Sam when she heard her daughters voice yell throughout her house **"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THA!?"** Leah exclaimed.

' _Uh oh he forced her to wake up,'_ Sue thought as she watched a laughing Harry running downstairs then a soaking wet Leah, her daughter running behind him.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So, this is the first chapter—I decided to change a few things here and there. Sorry for taking so long to write this but, I finally have free time to write this story before I forget. So, what do you think of it so far?**


End file.
